


Vampires & Pinup Girls

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Compound, Empath, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Party, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: Reader is an empath. When Bucky gets overwhelmed at one of Tony's Halloween parties, she helps him through his anxiety.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Vampires & Pinup Girls

“Attendance is mandatory,” Tony said. “The whole team is expected to be there.”

Some grumbles sounded from around the conference table. I watched as Bucky shot Tony a dirty look, but before an argument could break out between the two of them, I quickly cut in.

“Why is it mandatory for everyone, Tony? It’s just a Halloween party.”

“It is mandatory, Ms. (Y/L/N), because this is the first event the Avengers are throwing since…Well, since before the Accords,” Tony explained. “For two years the team’s image has been skewed to the public. This party is meant to show the world that we are once again a united team and stronger than ever.”

“So make an announcement or send out Christmas cards or something instead of forcing us to attend a stupid party,” Bucky grumbled, and then he pushed himself away from the table and stormed off. Steve shot Tony an apologetic look before following his friend.

“Always the drama queen,” Tony muttered, and I turned my head to glare at him.

“It makes him uncomfortable being around that many strangers,” I snapped. “The public hasn’t exactly been the most sympathetic to his situation, and it doesn’t make it any easier when he doesn’t even feel like he belongs with his own team.”

From around the table the team stared at me with wide eyes. Natasha arched an eyebrow at me and my cheeks reddened. I took a shaky breath and then muttered, “Just cut him some slack; you don’t know how hard it is for some people to put themselves out there,” before getting up and leaving the conference room.

I didn’t so much as hear Nat and Wanda follow me out as I felt them coming. Nat was emanating mild concern while Wanda radiated sympathy. I didn’t turn to look at them as they approached, instead slumping against a wall and shaking my head.

“When Steve recruited me for the team, it was supposed to be because I was supposed to be helpful,” I mumbled. “Instead it just seems like my powers put me in a lot of uncomfortable positions.”

“You know the tension between Stark and Barnes isn’t going away anytime soon,” Nat said to me. “You aren’t going to magically fix everything overnight, (Y/N).”

“I _know_ that,” I groaned, and then I turned to Wanda. While I felt other people’s feelings, she could read minds. She was the only one who even somewhat understood and shared the burden I carried. “How do you block it all out?” I asked her, and she shook her head.

“I’ve already taught you how to tone it down, (Y/N),” she murmured sympathetically. “If you can’t control your powers around him it’s because you’re choosing not to, whether it’s a conscious decision or not.”

I shook my head. “It…It’s different with him,” I explained. “With most people, even when they’re feeling very strong emotions, usually I can tune it out. But with Bucky, everything he feels is just so intense. He’s always in pain and he’s always sad. But it’s such a deep pain and sadness that it tears through everything else and practically screams ‘I’m here’ at me.” I pursed my lips. “I just want to take all that pain away but he never lets anyone but Steve close enough for me to even suggest it.”

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re in love with him?” Natasha asked softly, and I glared at her.

“I am _not_ –”

“(Y/N), there’s no point in denying it any longer,” Wanda sighed.

“Why not? It’s not like I can do anything about it.” My tone was meant to come off as angry but I just sounded sad. “We don’t even talk. I get the standard ‘hello’ in passing but that’s it. I can’t break past the brick wall he’s built around himself to get to what’s on the inside.”

There was, however, one thing I was keeping from them. Other than the pain and sadness that radiated from Bucky, there was something else. The first time I’d met him after Steve brought me to the compound, an inexplicable warmth spread from him to me the moment our eyes locked. Since that day, the warmth had grown stronger until every time I was in the same room as the surly supersoldier that warmth fought with his pain for my attention. I couldn’t explain it, but it drew me to him like a moth to a flame, and even though we never spoke more than two words at a time to each other I felt like I had a personal connection to this broken man.

The next day Steve came up to me while I was in the gym training.

“Tony told me what you said yesterday,” he said, and I blushed as I lowered the weights back onto the bar. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I know it wasn’t my place –” I started, but Steve cut me off.

“There’s no need to apologize, (Y/N),” he chuckled. “I actually came here to thank you. I know Buck hasn’t had the easiest time adjusting to being part of the team, but ever since you’ve come along you’ve gone out of your way to make him feel like he belongs. So, thank you.”

My cheeks were hot. “Well at least someone notices,” I mumbled, and Steve shook his head.

“He notices,” he assured me. “Just…keep trying with him, (Y/N). I know he puts up a front and comes off like he’d rather keep to himself, but he does want to open up. He just needs a person who’s patient and that he feels comfortable around.”

“I can be patient,” I whispered, my throat all of a sudden dry, and Steve smiled.

“He needs someone like you in his life,” he said. “He _must_ be sick of just my company by now.”

“Oh, Stevie, c’mon; you aren’t _that_ bad,” I teased, and Steve laughed as he poked my side playfully. Then his face straightened.

“Before I let you get back to your workout, I also have a favour to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m going on a mission with Sam for the next couple of days,” he explained. “Is there any way you could just keep an eye on Bucky? Just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or gets into a fight with Tony? I’ll be back on Friday in time for the party but with Sam and I both gone Bucky isn’t really going to have anyone…”

My heart had started to pound rapidly, but I nodded – Probably much too eagerly. “Of course, Steve,” I assured him. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thanks, (Y/N),” Steve said with a warm smile, and then he gave me a nod before leaving the gym. My heart was still hammering in my chest at the thought of being Bucky’s closest friend for the next couple of days.

Bucky already kept to himself, but with Steve gone it was even less likely to see him around the compound. Except to occasionally come out to get food, he stayed in his room. It made keeping my promise to Steve easier, but it also made it impossible to get any one-on-one time with Bucky. So I spent the day with the rest of the team, helping to prepare for the party tomorrow night.

I was on my way out the door with Wanda to go last-minute costume shopping when a wave of tension hit me like a freight train. It stopped me dead in my tracks, and Wanda shot me a concerned look before I turned and followed the feeling to the kitchen.

The tension in there was so much worse. Bucky and Tony were in a standoff, both of them radiating the same energy as two dogs about to go for each other’s throats. Although I didn’t know the reason for the fight, I could tell that Tony was on the offense while Bucky was defensive. Neither of the men had noticed me and Wanda, but I could see the rage in Tony’s eyes and the glint in Bucky’s eyes when Tony took a step closer to him. More importantly, though, I could feel the severity of the situation in their emotions and if I didn’t do something then someone was going to get hurt.

Wanda must have read the direction my thoughts were headed because she opened her mouth to speak, but I was already crossing the room.

“Enough!” I snarled at the two men. “You aren’t children! And you aren’t animals either, so stop acting like it. You’re grown-ass men who should be able to coexist in the same building without the unnecessary hostility.”

“He broke the treadmill!” Tony spat, and Bucky’s eyes flashed.

“I told you, it _wasn’t me_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, and he moved to take a step closer. Before the fight could escalate, I stepped between the two men, pressing a hand to each of their chests to hold them apart.

“Stop it!” I shouted. Both of them looked shocked, but they stood down. I hadn’t intended to use my powers on them, so I was surprised and a little frightened when I felt a wave of calm wash over Bucky’s emotions. However, after quickly assessing Tony’s emotions I found he was still burning with anger which meant that I couldn’t have used my powers or he would be calm too. Confused, I quickly removed my hands from their chests. Bucky shot Tony a dirty look before storming out of the kitchen.

Torn between wanting to follow him and wanting to yell at Tony, I narrowed my eyes. I turned to Tony. “For the record, it was _Thor_ who broke the treadmill,” I said icily. “I get that you don’t like him, but this whole making his life miserable thing has to stop, Tony. You of all people should be more considerate of the shit he’s already dealing with. Grow up.”

With that I turned on my heels and walked out, leaving both Tony and Wanda looking shocked.

I knew I had to find Bucky. Usually Steve was the one to make sure he cooled down after a confrontation, but with Steve not here that responsibility fell to me.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where did Bucky go?” I asked the AI.

“Sergeant Barnes is in the gym.”

Of course he was. I headed downstairs to the gym and took a deep breath before opening the door. Bucky had his back to me, engrossed in taking his frustration out on one of the punching bags. With one particularly hard punch he broke the bag clean from the cable it hung from and split the leather. Sand spilled over the floor and the broken bag skidded across the room, and Bucky cursed.

“As if Stark needed another reason to hate me,” he muttered, and I bit my lip.

“I can clean it up for you,” I offered hesitantly, and Bucky turned to me. His brows were knit together and his mouth was drawn in a frown as he rubbed at the knuckles of his flesh hand. They were red from the punching bag.

“I don’t need you to clean up my messes,” he said in a low voice, and I frowned.

“I never said you did. I was just offering to help.”

“Like in the kitchen?” He glared at me. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” I snapped, “that I had to stop the fight before one of you did something you’d regret. Steve would have done the same thing –”

“You aren’t Steve.”

His words were like a punch to my gut. “I know that,” I said, trying to keep my voice steady. “I get that you’d rather Steve be here than me, but I can’t help that. He’s on a mission, and I’m here. Sorry if that upsets you.”

Bucky winced, and suddenly guilt tinged his anger and annoyance. He quickly shook his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that, (Y/N),” he told me. “What I meant was that you shouldn’t have just jumped in like that. It’s like a kitten trying to stop a fight between two pitbulls.”

This time I glared. “You think I’m a kitten?” I hissed, and Bucky shook his head.

“I think it was dangerous for you to step in like that,” he replied, and then he turned his head away from me. “When I get angry like that, I…I don’t always trust myself.”

Self-loathing swallowed up any other emotion he was feeling, and I could feel my heart aching for him. Hesitating, I took a couple of steps closer to him.

“Bucky, don’t do this,” I said softly. “Don’t doubt yourself. You’ve come such a long way; don’t doubt the progress you’ve made.”

His gaze met mine, and for a second horror flashed through his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said in a hoarse voice, and my brow furrowed.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because you feel what other people are feeling,” he answered, “and it must be hell being around me. I don’t want anyone else to have to feel how I feel.”

I felt my heart leap to my throat at the sadness that enveloped every part of the man standing in front of me. More than anything I wanted to wrap my arms around him and take his pain away, but I knew I couldn’t make that choice for him. He’d had too many choices taken from him in his life when it came to his mind; this one had to be his.

“You don’t have to feel like this,” I told him quietly. His eyes met mine and he hesitated before speaking.

“Steve told me you could alter the way others feel,” he murmured. “I just…I’ve had people messing with my head for most of my life. I want to be in control of it all. Good or bad.”

“I understand,” I said softly. “I wouldn’t ever do it without your permission. I wouldn’t be taking anything from you, either. I can’t take memories and my effects are only temporary, but it does help in the moment. So if you ever need it…just let me know.”

I was worried I had overstepped a boundary, but Bucky’s emotions revealed that he was slowly becoming less defensive around me.

“Does it take anything out of you,” he asked, “when you do it?”

I shook my head. “Not usually. It can be mentally draining, sometimes, being exposed to so many different emotions around me, but Wanda’s taught me how to control it for the most part.”

“I’m sorry if anything I’ve ever felt has been a burden on you,” Bucky said quietly. I gave him a shy smile.

“It’s not as bad as you think,” I told him. “There’s a warmth in you. It’s nice…It feels like a fire on a cold winter night.”

I never thought I would see James Buchanan Barnes blush, and yet there it was. It brought with it a new wave of that warmth that I had grown to love, and I ached to feel more of it.

Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short when Scott walked into the gym. He took one look at Bucky and I, and then at the sand all over the floor from the busted punching bag, and his eyes widened.

“It’s nothing to worry about, just an accident,” I said quickly. “If you came in here to train then don’t let us stop you. We’re just gonna clean up the mess and leave.”

Scott still looked apprehensive, but he headed over to the bikes while Bucky and I began to clean up the sand. When we’d gotten rid of the mess, Bucky gave me a rueful smile.

“Thank you,” he said softly, and I returned the smile.

“Don’t mention it. I should get going; I’m supposed to be shopping with Wanda right now.”

“Oh, yeah, go then. I’ll be alright.”

He turned to leave, but I took a deep breath. “Bucky?”

“Yeah?” he replied instantly, spinning on his heels. He looked almost…hopeful?

“If you ever need anything…don’t hesitate to ask,” I murmured, and he smiled. The warmth he usually exuded had intensified until my whole body felt as if it were wrapped in a thick blanket.

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he murmured, and then he was gone, leaving me feeling more unsteady than I’d ever felt.

“(Y/N), you look _amazing_ ,” Wanda breathed as I stepped out of the bathroom. I blushed and smoothed out the skirt of my dress.

“You think?” I asked uncertainly. “You don’t think I look silly, or dumb…?”

Nat grinned as she put on her devil horns headband. “If that outfit doesn’t have Barnes foaming at the mouth then the guy’s either blind or gay.”

My blush deepened, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t specifically chosen this costume for Bucky’s benefit. The red dress with white polka dots, the red pumps that had me standing six inches taller, the vibrant red lipstick, and the victory rolls that my hair had been styled into all made my 1940s-era pin-up girl ensemble. As I regarded my reflection in Wanda’s full-length mirror, I couldn’t help but admire how much I actually liked this look on me.

“Seriously, (Y/N) – You’ll be catching Bucky’s eye as well as the eyes of every other person with a dick at this party tonight,” Wanda teased. “Hell, if I weren’t so in love with Vis, I would go for you right now.”

She tried to make a seductive face but with her bunny ears and the little painted pink nose all I could do was giggle at how silly it looked and shake my head.

“C’mon, let’s get down there before Tony sends someone for us.”

As usual, Tony’s party was over-the-top. The entire main floor of the compound had been transformed into a mix of a club and a haunted house, with Halloween décor and flashing lights everywhere. The party was already in full swing and there had to have been at least three hundred people there.

Feeling a bit out of place, I dragged the girls over to the bar.

“Whiskey sour,” I told the bartender, and as soon as he handed me the glass I downed a mouthful.

“ _Damn_ , girl!” I heard from behind me, and turned to see Sam dressed as Will Smith’s character from _Men in Black_ eying me with approval. Beside him Steve – dressed as Indiana Jones and looking absolutely adorable – looked as if he were unsure if he wanted to admire my costume or be the gentleman he was and not stare.

“She looks hot, huh?” Nat said smugly, and Sam nodded.

“Girl is on _fire_!” he breathed. “Who are you trying to impress, (Y/N)?”

My cheeks flamed. “No one,” I said too quickly. “I, uh…I just liked the costume.”

“You look just like you’ve come straight out of a magazine from the forties,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Buck’s gotta see this, it’s uncanny.”

His words set my heart racing, but when he turned and saw Bucky wasn’t anywhere in sight, Steve frowned. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shoulda known he’d take off the first chance he got,” he said as Steve’s eyes scanned the crowd.

“I’ll find him,” Steve said, and he was about to leave when I set a hand on his arm.

“Let me handle this,” I said softly, and Steve’s brow furrowed.

“Are you sure?” he asked uncertainly. “He isn’t exactly the easiest to deal with when he’s like this.”

“Just trust me.”

Steve nodded, and I gave him a small smile before slipping away from the group. It didn’t take long for me to pick up on Bucky’s emotions. He was distressed, and it radiated so strongly it nearly drowned out everyone else around me. I followed the feeling into the kitchen and then the pantry, where I found Bucky leaning against the marble counter and breathing heavily.

“Bucky?” I said cautiously, and his head snapped up. When he saw me his eyes widened and he shook his head.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” he asked. His voice was tight.

“Steve was wondering where you were. He was worried.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and then turned away from me. I saw the muscle in his jaw twitch, and waited for him to speak.

“I don’t want to be here,” he finally said.

“But you’re already in costume,” I said encouragingly, and to be honest it surprised me that Steve had even managed to talk him into wearing one. He was dressed as a vampire, with a black shirt and a red velvet doublet over it. He had no fake fangs, but his already-pale skin and sharp cheekbones, combined with the way he’d pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, complemented the costume much better than a set of plastic fangs would. He was beautiful, in a dark and sexy way, but I was not here to admire him. “I’m not a fan of these parties, either,” I admitted to him, “but Tony was right. We do need to show solidarity as a team.”

“I can’t go out there, (Y/N), you don’t understand,” he said in a quiet voice, and the severity of his anxiety hit me like a truck. He was terrified.

“You _can_ ,” I murmured gently. “I know being around so many people makes you uncomfortable, but you have friends out there to help you through it. You’ve got Steve, and Sam, and…me.”

I bit my lip in anticipation of his response. Finally, he looked at me – _really_ looked at me for the first time since I’d found him – and his eyes widened.

“Shit, doll, your costume is taking me right back to 1941,” he murmured, and I blushed.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Good,” he assured me quickly. “You look…you look amazing.”

My cheeks were hot and my heart was ready to burst out of my ribcage, but I couldn’t let my personal feelings get in the way of why I’d come to find him. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Dracula,” I chuckled, “but no one will see that if you stay in here all night.”

He shook his head again, his face paling. “(Y/N), I can’t…”

“You can,” I insisted. “Let me help you, Bucky. I can take away your anxiety if that’s what you want.”

For a moment he looked torn. I was sure he was going to say no, but to my surprise he nodded.

“Alright,” he finally said. “I…I trust you. Do it.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Please.”

There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes, and with a deep breath I stepped towards him, hesitating before reaching out to take his flesh hand between both of mine. His skin was warmer than I’d expected and I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look up at him. Instead I focused on the buttons of his doublet until all of his anxiety melted away into a calmness.

“How do you feel?” I asked tentatively as I let go of his hand and stepped back.

“So much better,” he admitted in awe. “(Y/N), thank you. I…Wow. I wish I had let you do this sooner.”

A wave of pride washed over me, and I gave him a warm smile. “Happy to help,” I said. “Now, are you ready to join the party?”

Bucky nodded. “I think so.”

“If you start to feel overwhelmed at all throughout the night, just come grab my hand and I’ll help. Okay?”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, (Y/N),” he murmured. “I haven’t had peace of mind like this in a long time.”

“As I said, happy to help. Now c’mon, before Steve comes looking for us both.”

Steve mouthed a “thank you” to me as I led Bucky into the party. I replied with a smile and was glad to feel that Bucky’s anxiety hadn’t returned upon facing the party head-on. Nat and Wanda both arched their brows at me.

“What did you say to get him here?” Wanda asked.

“Or what did you _do_?” Nat smirked and I glared at her.

“I did what I would have done for anyone on the team.”

“Well he keeps staring at you,” Nat pointed out. “Guess the costume is working?”

Before I could even look to see if he really was in fact staring, Wanda dragged me out onto the dancefloor. “We’ll give him something to stare at!” she giggled, and then she was twirling me around and I almost – _almost_ – was having too much fun to remember I was trying to catch a certain supersoldier’s attention.

Throughout the night I tried to keep in touch with Bucky’s emotions to make sure his anxiety wasn’t returning, but after a few whiskey sours my focus wasn’t as sharp and Nat and Wanda had me dancing until my feet started to ache in my heels. Sam had joined us on the dancefloor, as had Thor and Peter. Eventually, Nat went and grabbed a hold of Steve’s and Bucky’s hands and dragged them into the group.

“You guys are old, but you’re not dead!” she exclaimed. “Show us some of that forties’ charm!”

Bucky’s eyes widened, and I could feel his anxiety start to creep back into his mind. Before he could open his mouth, Wanda had pulled Steve forward to dance with her and Nat was nudging me towards Bucky.

I hesitated before setting a hand on Bucky’s arm. “If you need me to do the thing, I will,” I told him quietly, but he shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Just…Dance with me?”

He said it as a question, and I gave him a small smile and nodded. It was a slow song playing and I hesitantly slipped my arms around his neck. Bucky set his hands on my waist and then looked at me imploringly.

“Is this alright?” he asked and I chuckled.

“This is 2019, Buck. If dance moves were rated like movies, this one would barely be considered PG.”

He blushed but nodded, and then we swayed gently to the music. It was neither awkward nor perfect – It was just nice, but I was okay with just nice if it meant I was dancing with Bucky. When the song ended and a more upbeat one started, he didn’t pull away like I had expected him to do, but instead he twirled me around and I let out a little shriek of surprise.

“Natasha was right; I’m old, not dead,” Bucky said. “Let me prove to you there’s more to me than a brooding ex-assassin.”

We danced for the better part of an hour, and I think everyone was shocked to learn that this side of Bucky existed. Steve looked thrilled – After all, he likely hadn’t seen his best friend so carefree in over seventy years. I myself was giddy with happiness; this night was so much better than I had thought it would be. As the time passed, though, my heels started making my feet ache more and more until I could barely stand, let alone dance. I apologized to the group and went to find a couch to rest on. Bucky detached himself from the group and followed me.

“You alright?” he asked me as I sank into the cushions of a couch not too far from the bar.

“Yeah, I just needed to sit,” I replied. “These shoes are unforgiving.”

“So take ‘em off.”

“But they complete the outfit.”

“Doll, with or without the shoes you still look stunning, trust me.” He sat on the edge of the table in front of me. “C’mon, let’s get you out of them before I have to start carrying you around because you can’t walk.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “You would carry me around if I couldn’t walk?”

“Well it’s the least I could do,” he replied. “I mean, I owe you one, don’t I? If it weren’t for you, then I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d be up in my room alone missing out on all the fun down here.”

“You don’t owe me,” I protested. “Seeing you have fun for once is reward enough for me.”

He gave me a shy smile. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Steve was right about you.”

This piqued my interest. “What do you mean?”

Bucky blushed and ducked his head, suddenly uncomfortable. “It’s nothing, I just…” He shook his head, then stood. “I need a drink,” he said. “Do you want a drink?”

“Um, yeah, sure. A whiskey sour, I guess,” I said, and he nodded before taking off to the bar and leaving me confused.

He returned with a beer for him and a whiskey sour for me. He handed me my drink but remained standing, his hand tapping the beer bottle as if he were nervous.

“Bucky, are you alright?” I asked, and he plastered a smile onto his face.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired. It’s been fun, but I think I might just turn in for the night.”

I did the best I could to hide the disappointment on my face and instead stood despite the protest from my aching feet. “I’ll walk with you,” I told him. “I’m getting tired, too.”

“(Y/N), you don’t have to leave the party just because I am,” Bucky protested. “Stay. Have fun.”

I wasn’t sure if it was the liquor or just pure confidence that drove me to say what I did next.

“How can I have fun when the best part of my night is leaving?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, and I watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. “You don’t mean that,” he finally said. “You just want me to stay.”

I shook my head. “I never said we had to stay,” I disagreed. “I’m just saying my night has been a lot better with you as a part of it.”

“(Y/N)…” Bucky shook his head. “What do you want from me?”

“Only the truth.”

“And what truth would that be?”

“Why did you let me use my powers on you tonight?”

Bucky frowned. “I’m tired of letting my insecurities control me.”

I shook my head. “I meant, why tonight? I’ve offered before and you wouldn’t, but tonight you barely hesitated.”

Bucky was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, he wouldn’t meet my eyes. “Because,” he murmured, “you walked into that pantry and I felt calmer before you even touched me. And you were wearing that damn outfit…I knew I’d be kicking myself in the ass if I let you walk out of that pantry back into the party because with the way you look tonight any guy here would be all over you.”

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my body grow warm. I wanted to jump him right then and there, but he was nervous and I didn’t want to scare him. “So why are you leaving me here now?” I asked him quietly.

The pause before his answer was even longer this time. “Because it scares me to think that you’ll see me differently if you spend any more time with me,” he admitted in a rough voice.

I took a step towards him, and then another, until we were mere inches apart. “I see the guy that made my night pretty damn great,” I told him. Before he could speak, I took his flesh hand in mine and was met with a wave of heat. “You’re incredibly warm,” I murmured.

“My body temperature runs higher than a normal person’s –” he started, but I shook my head.

“Not that. I mean that warmth I told you I felt in you? It’s…stronger. A lot stronger.”

In fact, it was so strong it was radiating from him to me until we were enveloped in our own little wildfire. I couldn’t even feel anyone else around me anymore, just him.

“I have one more question,” I said, and Bucky pursed his lips before nodding at me to continue. I licked my lips before asking, “Do you really want to go upstairs to your room alone while I stay here at the party?”

Bucky gritted his teeth. “No.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want you to tell me neither of us are spending the night alone tonight.”

My hand on his tightened. “As long as you promise me that as much as you love this outfit, you won’t hesitate to help me out of it,” I said in a low voice, and Bucky’s blue eyes darkened as the heat he radiated became almost stifling.

“Upstairs,” he growled. “ _Now_.”

His tone made me shiver in anticipation. “Whose room?”

“Yours is closer.”

The trip from the elevator to my door was a blur of heat and the thickest tension I’d ever felt. My stomach flipped with nerves as I felt Bucky’s eyes on me from behind me, and when the elevator stopped on the third floor, he followed me to my door. I managed to turn the knob, but as soon as I had stepped into the room Bucky’s hands were on my waist and he was spinning me around to face him. He kicked the door shut, his hands still on my waist as his eyes regarded me with hunger but also hesitance.

“(Y/N), are you sure you want this?” he asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you don’t kiss me _right now_ , I _swear to god_ …”

I didn’t get to finish my threat, however, because Bucky had pulled me flush against him and crushed his lips to mine. I let out a surprised gasp and my hands quickly grasped Bucky’s biceps to steady myself as my legs started to feel weak. I had pictured this moment for months, and now that it was actually happening it was better than I could have ever imagined. His lips were soft but his kiss was hard, and soon he had me breathless.

“Bucky,” I breathed, disconnecting our lips. His mouth continued to trail down my jaw to my neck and my hands on his arms tightened.

“Tell me what you want, doll,” he murmured against my skin. “Tell me.”

“You. I want you.”

Suddenly Bucky’s hands slid under my thighs and he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he reconnected our kiss as he carried me to the bed, where he laid me down among the blankets and pillows. He crawled on top of me, his eyes still dark, and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at me.

“You are so beautiful,” he told me quietly, and I was sure I blushed from head to toe. Bucky leaned in to kiss me softly, and when he pulled away, I bit my lip.

“Thought you were gonna help me out of this dress, Sergeant,” I said to him in a husky voice. I watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard, but then he gave me a small smile and shook his head.

“Oh, I will, doll, but you gotta have patience. I plan on taking my time with this.” He leaned in so that his mouth was at my ear, his breath hot. “Wanna make sure I ruin you for all other men.”

His words sent shivers through me and I let out a soft whimper as his teeth nipped gently at my earlobe before he pulled away. The ache at my core grew stronger than ever and I sat up, my arms winding around his neck and pulling him back to me for a searing kiss. Bucky lifted me into his lap and my legs once again wound around his waist as I hugged him to me. Our mouths remained locked in a passionate dance as Bucky’s hands roamed down my body to rest on my hips. My own hands fumbled with the buttons of his velvet doublet, and once he was rid of that I tugged the hem of his black shirt from the waistband of his pants and began on those buttons as well. I only got half of them undone before Bucky’s lips tore away from mine and he cocked one dark eyebrow at me.

“What did I say about taking my time?” he said. “Can’t do that if you tear off all my clothes right now.”

Flushed, I pouted at him. “I need _something_!” I huffed, but then a wicked smile spread across my face and I started to grind my hips against Bucky’s. His eyes widened and narrowed within half a second, and then I was once again pinned to the bed with him above me.

“Easy, doll,” he said in a low voice. “The more you try to rush me, the longer I’ll make you wait.”

I glared up at him, but was quickly sated when his lips started kissing the hollow of my throat. I let out a soft moan and it spurred him on, his hands once again roaming the curves of my body over my dress. He shifted and used his knee to nudge my legs apart enough for him to fit his thigh between them, but when I tried to wiggle closer to give myself some relief his hands held my hips firmly to the mattress. He chuckled at my huff of annoyance.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you, doll,” Bucky murmured. His lips had moved to the tops of my breasts that spilled out of the neckline of my dress, and his flesh hand slid slowly up my left leg while the metal hand still held my hips in place. I could feel myself grow hotter as his hand slid further up my leg, under my dress and towards the inside of my thigh. I tugged the elastic from his hair and carded my fingers through it. It was soft, and Bucky momentarily stopped his actions to close his eyes and let out a quiet groan. As sexy as the sound was, I silently cursed myself because his hand had been _so close_ to where I needed it to be.

“You make it awful hard to take my time, doll,” he told me, his voice husky. “I can practically smell how bad you want it.”

I blushed. “How…?”

“Supersoldier, remember? Everything is enhanced.”

I should have been embarrassed that he could smell my arousal, but honestly it just made the whole thing that much hotter. I bit my lip, all annoyance at his slow pace replaced with the need to feel him everywhere.

“Please. Bucky,” I whined. “I need you to _touch_ _me_.”

Bucky grinned, and then his hand under my dress _finally_ slid up the inside of my thigh and over the black lace panties I was wearing. My eyes drifted shut at the contact, and when his hand applied more pressure to my clothed core I whimpered.

“This what you wanted, doll?” Bucky murmured as he rubbed at my core. I could only nod, and when he pushed my panties aside to slide his warm fingers through my slick folds my breath caught in my throat. “So wet for me,” he breathed. “I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“So touch me,” I challenged, and Bucky’s eyes narrowed. The next thing I knew he was tearing the panties from my hips and I couldn’t even care that it was my favourite pair – The action was so hot that it just made me want him that much more. I sat up and grabbed his shirt, yanking it open. Buttons popped and Bucky growled, pulling me until I was straddling his lap as his shirt fell from his shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up. He really was a work of art, but I didn’t have long to marvel at his beauty before his lips crashed against mine and his hand once again found its way under my dress. Before he could touch me, though, I pulled away from his kiss and shook my head.

“Not that one,” I told him. “I want the metal one.”

Bucky’s eyes bulged, and for a minute I feared I’d pushed him too far. But then his eyes darkened and he replaced his flesh hand with the vibranium one. He held my eyes as he ran his fingers through my folds, the contrast between the cold metal and my wet heat sending shivers through my body. When he finally sank one and then two fingers inside of me my head fell back and I let out an obscene moan.

“That’s it,” Bucky cooed, his fingers pumping in and out of me slowly. “I’ve got you, baby girl. Just let me take care of you.”

I moaned again, and Bucky shifted our bodies so he was hitting me at a different angle. I cried out as his fingers found that magic spot inside me, and Bucky watched with a rapt expression on his face as I more or less fucked his hand. I could feel the coil in my abdomen tighten, but before I could come Bucky was pulling his hand away, leaving me empty and aching.

“Not yet, doll,” he murmured, and instead of whining I grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to my mouth, licking his metal digits clean of my juices without breaking eye contact. He stared at me with lust-filled eyes and I could feel him hardening beneath me. I smirked as I let his hand fall to his side.

“You aren’t the only one who knows how to play this game,” I teased. A growl rumbled from his chest, and then in one swift movement my dress had been yanked over my head and I was on my back and pinned to the bed with him hovering above me. His hair hung in his face, and I reached up to tuck some of it behind his ear. He turned his head to nip lightly at my wrist.

“You look absolutely breathtaking right now, doll,” he murmured, and I grinned.

“My view’s not too bad, either,” I chuckled. “But are we gonna keep staring at each other or actually do something?”

Bucky laughed, and then he flipped over so that he was on his back and I was straddling his hips. His hands slid up my body until they cupped my breasts, and when his thumbs brushed over my nipples, I let out a soft moan and grinded my hips against his, causing his erection to twitch in his pants. I leaned down to catch his lips with mine, and as we kissed one of his hands alternated between my breasts while the other rocked me against him. The friction of his clothed erection against my bare core was going to quickly bring me to an orgasm, but before I could even build up to it Bucky’s hands gripped my hips and he tugged me up his body until his face was level with the heat between my legs.

“You smell so good, doll,” he mumbled. “Gotta have a taste.”

Before I could protest, Bucky was lifting my hips and sliding his face between my thighs. His tongue swiped along my slit and I moaned so loud I was sure the entire compound would have heard me if not for the party going on downstairs. My hands gripped the iron headboard in front of me for support as Bucky’s tongue continued to explore my folds. When his mouth finally sought out my clit I gasped his name, my hands letting go of the headboard so my fingers could tangle in his hair to hold him there. I could feel him smile against me, his hands tight on my thighs around his head, and when he began to suck on my clit, I couldn’t help but roll my hips against his face. My enthusiasm had him moaning into me which only added to my pleasure, and it wasn’t long before I was so close to falling over the edge.

“Bucky…” I whined breathlessly. His mouth briefly stopped its ministrations and his eyes met mine. He looked about as wrecked as I felt.

“Come for me, doll,” he urged, his voice husky. “Come all over my face, I wanna taste how sweet your release is.”

His words, combined with his lips wrapping around my clit, had me coming undone in the most intense orgasm I’d ever had. I cried out Bucky’s name, my fingers curling tightly in his hair as my nails dragged against his scalp, while Bucky brought me down with tiny kisses and kitten licks. When I’d finally somewhat gotten my breath back, Bucky lifted me off his face and sat up, pulling me to his chest and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as he smoothed out my hair.

These moments of tenderness weren’t something I had expected from the world’s deadliest ex-assassin, but knowing he had this side warmed my heart. However, I was still starving for his touch and the tenderness could wait until later. My hands reached down and undid the buckle of his belt before unbuttoning his pants and reaching underneath his boxer briefs to grab his length. He let out a soft hiss as my fingers curled around the shaft, and when my thumb brushed over the tip, he groaned my name.

“I can’t do this any longer,” he panted. “I need you now.”

With that, Bucky rid himself of the rest of his clothes and then I was on my back and he had taken himself in his hand. He slid his length through my soaked folds a few times, coating it with my juices, and then he aligned himself with my entrance and slid in fully in one slow thrust. I whimpered at how well he filled me and he let out a soft “Fuck,” stilling as he allowed for me to adjust to his size. He was certainly the largest I had ever had, but I wanted him so badly I didn’t need more than a couple of seconds to adjust. I rolled my hips up into his, and when he let out a sharp breath, I bit my lip.

“Ruin me, Sergeant,” I said in a smoky voice, and that was all the encouragement Bucky needed because all of a sudden he was pulling out of me just to slam back into me. He set a brutal pace, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hips as he drove into me over and over, the room suddenly filled with the sound of skin on skin and our moans and whimpers of pleasure. Every time Bucky thrust into me, I let out a moan and my walls would clench around him, causing him to grunt and groan in return. It wasn’t long before my legs started to feel boneless and the coil in my stomach tightened, but before it tightened too much Bucky’s movements slowed until he was barely dragging in and out of me.

I looked up to see that his brow was furrowed and I realized that he was concentrating on not coming. I reached up to pull his face to mine, kissing him hard as I purposely clenched my walls around his length and rolled my hips against his. He choked on the air he’d just sucked in and I could feel his cock twitch inside me.

“(Y/N)…” he warned. “I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.”

“It’s okay, I’m close,” I breathed. My fingers laced through his hair as I pulled his face close to mine. “Come for me, Buck. I’ll be right behind you.”

With a soft groan, Bucky set at a ruthless pace once again. It didn’t take long before his thrusts became more erratic, but he was determined to make me come first as he reached between us with his flesh hand to rub furiously at my clit while he drove into me. Between his fingers on my clit, the way his thick length stretched my walls while he hit that sweet spot inside of me, and his searing kiss, it took no time at all to have me coming undone and crying out “James, fuck!” My nails scratched along his back as I arched into him, and then his hips stuttered and I could feel him spill into me. He buried his face into my neck with a groan, and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

Bucky’s weight was heavy on top of me, but in a comfortable way, so I was disappointed when his now-soft length slipped out of me and he rolled onto his back next to me. Neither of us spoke right away, and panic started to settle in – Panic that he’d gotten what he wanted and that would be it.

He got up after a minute and disappeared into the bathroom, and I was surprised when he returned a minute later with a damp washcloth. Waiting for my permission, he cleaned up the mix of our juices between my legs with a gentleness the complete opposite of how he’d handled me only moments before. He pressed a quick kiss to the inside of my thigh as he finished up, a rueful grin on his face.

“I made quite the mess of ya, doll, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, and I bit my lip and giggled before sitting up and brushing a damp lock of hair from his face.

“Don’t apologize, silly. You did promise to ruin me for all other men.” 

His eyes were blue fire as he regarded me. “Did it work?”

I got the impression that we were no longer just carrying out playful banter; the way he was staring at me, mixed with the warmth that his mind was emitting, were what gave me the courage to do what I did next. Sitting up on my knees, I pulled him into a lingering kiss. When we broke apart, I held his eyes.

“I don’t want anyone but you, Buck,” I whispered, my voice husky. “It’s always gonna be you.”

I watched Bucky’s face soften. “Fuck, doll, you have no idea how happy that makes me,” he murmured, and then he laid me back down in the pillows for round two.


End file.
